M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher
Name: M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon Model: Misriah Armory M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon Type: rocket launcher Scale: speeder Skill: missile weapons Ammo: 2 Fire Rate: semi automatic Caliber: 102mm High-Explosive Anti-Tank Shaped Charge Range: 5-344/688/1,375m Blast Radius: 0-1 / 3 / 4 / 5 m Damage: 6D+1/4D+2/3D/1D+2 Description: “''Rifle's a security blanket as much as it is a weapon. Knowing you can pull the trigger and it'll make a loud noise is comforting. But if you want results? You use a rocket launcher.”'' — Lt. Jim Nicolai The M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon formally known as the Medium Anti-Vehicle / Assault Weapon, Bore 102mm, M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Launcher, is a heavy ordnance weapon of the UNSC arsenal. The M41 SSR fires 102mm HEAT shaped charge rockets. The launcher sports a 2x scope and can fire rockets over long distances with devastating accuracy, although its altitude decreases over longer distances. When reloaded, the barrels are removed and two preloaded barrels are then inserted back into the unit. With this mechanism, a Marine can greatly reduce the weight he has to carry without throwing the weapon away like some contemporary disposable rocket launchers. Advantages The rocket launcher spreads a huge amount of damage over a large area. It is capable of taking out entire groups of infantry at any range and can kill both the passengers and crew of nearly any vehicle like the M808B Main Battle Tank but not the Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage, which can sustain two to three hits from the weapon. Its ability to fire two shots in rapid succession is also a major advantage. In Halo: Reach, locking on can be used to make it more effective. Disadvantages Several things counterbalance the M41's sheer power. The M41 SSR, though powerful, is implemented in-game as an anti-vehicle weapon, not designed for engaging infantry. Thus, its reload time is quite slow, as it takes about three to five seconds for the M41 to be fully reloaded. The rockets leave a trail of smoke in their wake, giving away the operator's position and necessitating a fire-and-displace strategy of engagement. Ammunition is often limited or unavailable, and the operator can carry only six extra rockets at once, for a total of 8 rounds. The speed of the rocket itself is slow. A skilled operator can be effective against a moving target at medium to long range. The biggest disadvantage to the operator is the blast radius of a rocket; if fired too close the splash damage can severely injure or kill its operator if fired carelessly into surrounding terrain or at a close enemy. An explosion near a rocket in flight will cause it to deflect. Deflected rockets tumble end over end, and will explode if they strike an object. The rocket will detonate after a long distance, whether it has hit another object, or not. Also, an operator firing a rocket at another player using Armor Lock or a Hard Light Shield will cause the rocket to deflect, sometimes exploding near the operator, which will usually cause the death of the operator. Source: *Halo Wiki: M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon *thedemonapostle